Just Another Veela in the Crowd
by inuharrytwiclique
Summary: Draco is starting to come into his Veela nature, and he has been preparing for the worst to come, but his mate was the one who had been given no warning at all. Nothing could perpare the two for the future ahead of them. DRARRY M cross books and movie.
1. Becoming a veela & leaving the dursleys

**A/N:**

**Because Draco and Harry belong together and i've been dieing to do a fic where Draco is a Veela. I hope you like it!**

**~``~``~``~ Draco ~``~``~``~**

It felt like everyone was watching; like they knew what I'd been hiding for more than a week now. I knew I was probably just being ridiculously paranoid about this since it was still quite new to me too. I found a spot to sit in while I watched people mingle from afar. The Malfoy Manor was holding a large group of people for a company party of some type. Most of the people here I had no clue who they were, but still I had to stay here and be forced to sit around while everyone looked me over to size up the Malfoy heir. I rolled my eyes at one woman who in turn looked the other way distastefully.

I brought up a hand to run through my slight locks of white blonde hair. Really that alone should have been enough to know that I'd have had some problems. I looked down at myself and straightened the dress robes I'd been forced to wear for tonight. They weren't even the good ones. These were the ones that bunched up at the base of my legs, making sitting feel very uncomfortable.

Really, this whole affair was ridiculous. Father had yet to say what exactly the function was for. He may have said it was for work but that could mean anything. All I knew was that for some reason the main focus had seemed to be on me tonight. I was handed between person to person, group to group, shaking hands and meeting people that scarily towered over my slender frame.

I'd only just managed to escape long enough to sit down, which I had desperately been needing to do, I'd had a huge rush over my head, making me feel nauseous and dizzy. The room had also started to heat up. This little problem was becoming more and more acute and precise. For only a bit over a week I'd known what was going on and rushed off to find books about it, hiding them from Father.

I was sixteen, just turned. I would be heading back to my second to last year of school soon, summer more than three fourths over with. The only thing that entailed what I was going to be headed into this year was the small hints at what I was becoming. I'd checked out book after book from the small library in the middle of Diagon Ally. I'd taken every book I could find on the subject. _Veela._

That term was sure to cause hell for me this year; along with whatever it seemed my father had planned for me. I'd spent the past three nights reading everything I could about them. I didn't know how I knew, but I could tell that for some reason I was turning into one of the stupid creatures. The first thing I'd learned was that there were different types. There were the little creepy flying creatures, and then there were the half-veela's that could be any appearance, such as a human form.

The next thing that had really caught my attention was that Veela's were born veela's but half-veela's subtly changed over time, in which their bodies would change to fit all the veela specifications, then in the late teens there would be sudden, drastic changes, quickly raffling you into the veela nature. That was the thing I'd notice lately that there seemed to be something off with my body. It was actually a big pain in the arse, especially when I was in the middle of doing something important.

Some of the effects I'd been feeling were mostly ones that reminded me quite much of a pregnancy. I'd found myself to be nauseous at certain things, such as foods, getting dizzy easily and I was constantly feeling bloated. The symptoms were said to vary between upcoming veela, ranging from innocent to the most painful kind. Still in the end the effects would be the same.

The other thing that caught me off guard was the fact that Veela usually choose a mate. This isn't like any other mating process. Usually the veela gets to choose their mate to a certain extent. Usually it happens from being around a certain person more than others, which is why some veela have been known to mate to even their parents, or it could happen just because you have a strong feeling about a certain person. Otherwise, the veela really gets no say in which they end up with. It's quite unfair for both parties because they may not want to be together for the rest of their lives.

There are other rules and exceptions to all kinds of things about veela's but I kind of skipped over many of them, trying to pick out just the important details. I'd spent most of my time with one book about how Veela heritage is passed through generations. As far as I knew, my mother, nor my father, was a veela. Then I came across something that said the veela blood line can skip up to a hundred generations at a time! That was what sent me on a search through our family tree. I was extremely shocked to have found out that long ago there was someone in our family that had been a half veela, but that had been a small girl who'd been killed because of her veela heritage. How that could have passed to me was a mystery.

That was what worried me the most. Our family was extremely strict about certain things. I was sure that if even one thing was different than what should go as planned I'd be killed or sent off to another family. That's why I'd been completely freaked out. I couldn't tell my family I thought I was turning into a creature they loathed. I'd be done for. I'd never even get the chance to explain once the word 'veela' left my mouth.

"Ah, there you are, Draco." I looked up from my robes as my mother walked towards me, my thoughts being interrupted by her voice. The party was still in full affect. People talking happily with each other and eating the weird food that mother had the cook make for this occasion. "Your father is looking for you." She said as I stood at her presence.

She began to straighten out my already perfect robes. That was the way things always were. She'd fix everything about me if she could. She always managed to find at least a small mistake in the things I did, even if they seemed perfect in everyone else's lives. I'd heard her speak to her friends about me on more than one occasion, speaking of how she wished I would be absolutely perfect, that I'd only be worthy of being their son once father had followed out with the secret plan the two had been discussing for years.

"Yes, well, I shall go find him then." I said, pushing away her hands as I walked away.

"You need to make sure to eat something before the nights over." She called out after me. I could feel the disapproving head shake she would give as I didn't answer her and went to find my father.

**~``~``~``~ Harry ~``~``~``~**

I jumped in my chair as I heard the only voice I'd been waiting for. I blinked the sleep away from my eyes and wiped the small amount of drool that had added up at the corner of my mouth. I stood up and stretched, wincing from the pain that came from falling asleep in an awkward position. One half of my face was numb from being pressed against the cold window and one half was warm, giving me a weird mixed feeling. I ignored the complaint of my body as I quickly began to gather my things. Throwing a few spell books, my wand, and other things into my trunk, I quickly gather Hedwig, careful not to wake the sleeping animal.

"Who the blazes is calling at this time of night?" I heard Uncle Vernon's angered tone from downstairs.

Oh no. I'd completely forgotten to tell them that I was leaving tonight. You see, Dumbledore had sent me a letter saying that he'd be coming to get me tonight to take me to the burrow for the rest of the holiday. In all the excitement I must've forgotten to tell the Dursley's about my leaving.

I quickly stumbled over my trunk and threw open the door just in time to hear a calming voice from downstairs. One that I'd missed greatly. I ran to the top of the stairs and peered down to see that Dumbledore stood in the doorway. He was fully clad in his magical looking robes, much fancier than any of the other student or staff wizard robes at Hogwarts.

"Good evening. You must be Mr. Dursley. I daresay Harry has told you I would be coming for him?" I quickly bound down the stairs as fast as I could, stopping about three steps above the bottom, trying to keep away from Uncle Vernon's reach. He was already looking a bit red. He just looked at Dumbledore. Staring at his long beard and cloak as though he couldn't believe what he was looking at. "Judging by your look of disbelief, Harry did _not_ warn you that I was coming. However, let us assume that you have invited me warmly into your house. It is unwise to linger overlong on doorsteps in these troubled times."

Dumbledore's tone was completely pleasant, not at all angered or bothered in the least. He quickly stepped into the house as if he had been living here for months. He noticed me on the steps and gave a small look that said I should have told them but that he wasn't angry with me either before he went back to looking down to Uncle Vernon, who just sputtered slightly.

"I-I-I" Was all the man had managed to get out coherently.

"It's been a long since my last visit. I must say, your agapanthus are flourishing."

Still Uncle Vernon made no reply; the vein in his temple was reaching a dangerous rate and would probably burst soon if he didn't say anything. As if he was taking no notice to Uncle Vernon anymore, Dumbledore turned to me with a smile, looking cheery as usual, his half-moon glasses perching the very edge of his nose.

"Ah, good evening Harry. Excellent, excellent." He said, his voice coming off much more wise than anyone I'd ever heard in my life…and really, the man was a loon. Anyone could see that Uncle Vernon was about to snap, it was written in plain English all over his face.

"I don't mean to be rude-" His tone showing the exact opposite of what he was trying to say.

"Yet, sadly, accidental rudeness occurs alarmingly often." He said, now smoothing out a small piece of his beard that seemed to want to stand straight up, his voice sounding grave. "Best to say nothing at all, my dear man. Ah, this must be Petunia."

At that moment Aunt Petunia walked through the doors that led to the kitchen, her hands in the air with sopping wet gloves around them. She'd obviously been cleaning the kitchen before she was to go to bed, like she does most nights. Her expression changed from blank to shock. My mother had gone to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry also, so I assumed she'd know about Dumbledore. Though it seemed that he hadn't known her.

"Albus Dumbledore." He offered his name "we have corresponded, of course." She still hadn't fazed. "And this must be your son, Dudley."

Dudley's face appeared around the corner of the living room. He was still as pig-like as he'd ever been. His cheeks had gotten chubbier over the years and his body has grown taller but had not gotten less weighty. He also still stomped around like a giant oaf. I'm sure even Hermione, who found good in everyone, would think him utterly repulsive.

"Uh," Dudley mutter quietly, waiting to hear if anyone was going to say anything. As the silence went on, Dumbledore just smiled.

"Shall we assume that you've invited me into your sitting room?" The headmaster asked, already heading that way, Dudley scrambling to get out of the way so no contact would be made between the two.

I jumped down the last few steps of the stairs and quickly passed Uncle Vernon, following Dumbledore into the next room. The man had just settled himself in the arm chair that Uncle Vernon usually sat in, gazing thoughtfully at the fire. His gaze slowly traveled around the room, seeming extremely interested in the many things kept here.

"Aren't-aren't we leaving, sir?" I asked anxiously, wanting to leave this house as soon as possible. I hated it here, always have, always will.

"Yes, indeed we are, but there are a few things we need to discus first and I'd prefer nit to do so out in the open. We shall trespass on your aunt and Uncle's hospitality only a bit longer."

"You will, will you?" Uncle Vernon said, stomping into the room, obviously having found his speaking abilities again.

"Yes," Dumbledore spoke as though he were talking about the news, "I shall." I greatly admired his confidence.

Dumbledore quickly pulled out his wand and flicked it so the sofa zipped across the floor, pulling the Dursley's off their feet and onto the couch which came over to rest in its original position only second later. He stuck his wand back into his pocket and that's when I caught it. His hand had become burned and more than a bit shriveled up. It looked as though he was turning into a prune.

"Sir! What happened to your-?" but I was cut off with the wave of his good hand.

"Later, Harry. For now, please sit." He gestured to the only open seat left. I sat in it very uneasily. I really wanted to leave now, not sure what Dumbledore was up to. "I would have assumed that you were going to offer some refreshments but the evidence so far has proved it would be foolish to think so now. No matter." He once again took his wand and I watched in awe as glasses and a bottle rode into the room and were all poured with a honey looking substance. Quickly all the glasses tried to get each person in the room to take hold of them and drink them. Dumbledore rose his glass to me and I took a sip, listening thankfully as he spouted off the name of the drink. The Dursley's were more than reluctant to take their drinks, so the glasses kept trying to get their attention, one rubbing the side of Dudley's head. I repressed a laugh at the sight. Dumbledore himself seemed to be enjoying the sight. "Well, Harry…"

And so began the long and tiring explanation of all the new things that I now owned thanks to the death of his god father, Sirius Black. He was to get number twelve Grimmauld Place and his house elf Kreacher, whom I sent to live at Hogwarts to work in the kitchens since I _really_ didn't want him. Then there was a matter or Buckbeak, whom Sirius had taken off with once he'd escaped from imprisonment. I apparently now owned him, though that didn't last long as I immediately made the choice to send him back to Hagrid's, as he was the original owner and since they would both be much happier there.

"Well, Harry, is your trunk packed?" He smiled up at me with an all knowing look.

"Well actually, sir…" He just continued to smile.

I quickly went back upstairs and started to pack again, taking little less than ten minuets. I went quickly down the stairs once again to find that Dumbledore was still in the living room. I sighed about having to go back in there. I notified the headmaster that I'd been ready. He got up and was ready to leave but turned back to the Dursley's. I watched in amazement as he told them off about everything. About treating me badly and something about mistreating Dudley. He then asked that I be allowed in their house once more before I turned of age, though I wasn't sure I really wanted to go back there now. Though it was only one more year until I turned of age. With a last ado, we were both out into the night. Though, I hadn't realized that I wasn't to be headed straight to the burrow. No, my stuff was sent there but I was headed somewhere completely different.

**~``~``~``~ Draco~``~``~``~**

I scrunched up my nose as I forced in whatever the hell was on this cracker I was eating. Really the idea of food right now was extremely sickening. Though I had to eat something, my mother would go ballistic if she knew that I wasn't eating. I suppressed a gag as it seemed to wiggle down my throat dryly. It was beginning to once again feel hot. The taste was lingering in my mouth. I could feel a few pairs of eyes on me as I bent over, holding my stomach. Finally I couldn't take it.

I rushed through the crowd and found my way to the nearest restroom. Just as I knelt down it all came up and it brought more with it. My entire body locked and went rigid. When it was all over I leaned against the wall, somehow having thrown my shirt off in the process. I loved the cool feeling of the wall as it pressed against my skin. I couldn't wait until this night was done and over with so I could just go to sleep.

My nose burned with the small amount of gunk that had somehow entered it while I'd just emptied my entire stomach's contents out. I could still feel it in my throat. I stood shakily and wondered over to the sink to wash out my mouth with water, my toothbrush having been upstairs. I shuddered and promised myself that I wouldn't eat anything more that night. I sighed and exited the bathroom, heading back into the crowd. Some of the people I'd passed stopped me to ask if I was alright. I just replied with a curt nod and continued on trying to find my father.

"Draco! There you are." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'd like you to meet Yaxley." I barely caught the evil smile that crossed my father's face as I shook the older man's hand. He was quite scary looking. His brown hair was slicked back and all his teeth were pointed to make him look like a shark. He also had a deep scar on the side of his face. I briefly wondered how he'd gotten it before I decided to bite back my tongue and hold in the question.

The rest of the night dragged by extremely slowly and in the same manner. Finally everyone started to clear out. I said 'good evening' about a thousand times that night. Then it was just Mother, Father and I that stood there. My Mother nodded and left to go start ordering the staff to get the manor cleaned from top to bottom. I gave my father a small bid goodnight. I felt ten times smaller under his gaze. It felt like he knew my secret. My stomach bubbled in disagreement with my nerves as I calmly climbed the stairs to my room.

I plummeted onto the nicely made bed, ruining all the work house elves had put into it. I quickly scrambled to the head board, pulling the loose piece of wood back slowly so it wouldn't make a creaking noise. I quickly found the book I needed and flipped through the pages, thinking of something I'd scanned over before. Then I found it.

**Becoming a Veela, Symptoms.**

_**Veela are much defined creatures that go through a specific change. This change can vary between different Veela and can be more harmful than innocent. Sometimes these can leave the once healthy Veela with severe medical problems.**_

_**One way to help with easing these symptoms is if the Veela has their mate (see Finding a mate) to help them though this process. Usually being with them or close to them can help heal some of the more serious symptoms and can bring about all around relief. Unfortunately for the Veela who don't have a mate can't use this effect.**_

_**The worse thing about this is that once a Veela has made the full change but has not yet submitted to their mate, it can be even more difficult for the mate's abilities to affect the Veela. For example, Mate's can heal a Veela if needed, but the long the Veela takes to be with them the less effective this power will be on the Veela.**_

I quickly skipped forward a couple chapters, knowing that it would solve the many questions that had risen after reading that.

**Becoming a Veela, Finding a mate.**

_**Finding a mate can be one of the most difficult things a Veela will go through or it can be easy and quick (see knowing your mate). The number one goal a Veela should make when their life starts is to find their mate. After that, Veela are only to be there to serve their purpose to their mates. This can be more difficult to understand if you are a half-veela because you have the possibility of mating with someone that isn't a Veela. This can make the Veela feel as though more a slave depending on the Veela. If you are a half-veela's mate, make sure to treat each other as equals.**_

_**Once a Veela has found their mate their life can go much smoother than it has before only when they are around their mate. This is why it is important to find the veela's mate immediately. Not doing so will first cause mental illnesses to set in before death comes. On the other hand, it can be worse for a Veela that has found their mate. Once the Veela has found their mate, since they've been around the mate and gotten used to having them around, which can happen in a matter of spending two second together, if split apart for long the Veela will feel suffering beyond great repair and the Veela's mate shall also start to suffer from need to be next to each other (see Veela attraction).**_

I hurried to another chapter, looking for the information needed.

**Becoming a Veela, Knowing your mate.**

_**The reaction a Veela will have to their mate is very knowable. Some Veela have described the feeling of finding your mate for the first time to feel like a happy heart-attack. One Veela describes:**_

"_**Your blood boils beneath your skin and your vision goes all fuzzy. You feel as though everything else has stopped around you and gone white, leaving you to see just your mate."**_

_**A similar process occurs in the mate. When a Veela and Mate have been destinized, the mate feels their own feelings deep within their body stop for a moment as the unknown sensation takes over them.**_

Once again I started to flip through the pages, needing to know more about attraction now. I stopped when I reached that chapter, my eyes instantly adjusting themselves to the tiny print on the page.

**Becoming a Veela, Veela attraction**

_**The attraction Veela can feel differ between different types of mating.**_

_**Two full-veela:**_

_**Two full Veela will need constant attention with each other, being apart for more than a few minuets can cause both extreme pain and suffering.**_

_**A full-veela and a half-veela:**_

_**While this one is extremely rare, the separation of the two can vary differently for each. The half-veela will not feel much pain for being away from the full-veela but the full-veela will need constant contact to stay alive.**_

_**Two half-veela:**_

_**As this one is only a bit less rare than a full-veela and a half-veela since two half-veela themselves are very rare, there are less studies done on this one. There is assumed that the these veela shall be allowed more separation time from each other but not more than what is lasted a few hours.**_

_**Full-veela and a human:**_

_**This is quite impossible, as the human shall feel nothing but pain (see difference between two types of Veela)**_

_**Human and half-veela:**_

_**This is the most lenient mating ability there is. As known, veela are changed to fit their mates' needs. Half-veela that mate with humans are built to withstand longer periods of time away from their mates. Some veela have been known to be separated from their mates for years at a time, only going on the small sounds of their mates' voice.**_

_**The only problem is the desire. There is a pull between these two mates. The half-veela shall find themselves always ending up where their mate is and being pulled towards them, somehow knowing where their mate is. It is said that the pull the veela feels can wake you in the night. Some half-veela have been found dangling out their windows unwillingly in the middle of the night because the pull towards their mate is telling them to go to them. (See, Veela laws)**_

I couldn't stop now. I felt my eyes getting heavy at all of this information being taken in, but I forced them open a bit longer as I turned forward in the book to the next chapter.

**Becoming a Veela, Differences between types of Veela**

_**There are many differences between the two types of Veela. The most drastic difference is the fact that they can have certain mates. Half-veela are allowed to mate with any type of mate, where as full-veela must mate with someone with some sort of Veela nature in them. This is sad because some veela have been known to mate to humans and not be able to do anything about it. The reason being is that the Veela can cause the most unbearable pain to the mate, which in turn would injure the veela as well. (See Harming Mates)**_

Again my fingers flipped through the pages until I'd found the next one I'd heard mentioned.

**Becoming a Veela, Veela laws.**

_**Veela have different laws that have been built for them. Because Veela are so defined and complicated the normal human laws have been bent for them, especially half-veela. Since veela have such a strong pull towards their mates, it has been known that some veela even commit murder because of people standing between them and their mate. Of course, Veela are expected to control this urge but it is possible for a veela to completely lose themselves to this pull. It is obvious to tell that a veela has lost control because they shall have no emotion or thoughts at the time, not remembering a thing until their mate has come in contact with them once again.**_

My fingers turned pages as I once again forced open my drooping eyes and flipped to the next destination, only being able to read a bit more.

**Becoming a Veela, harming mates.**

_**Veela and mates have a connection deeper than even twins have together. Some Veela and Mates are so in tuned to each other they can read each other's thoughts, though that only happens after a Veela and mate have made the full decision to each other to spend the rest of their lives together in a marriage bond.**_

_**Now, when the mate is harmed, any Veela can tell immediately, sometimes even right before the harm happens they feel a jolt of anxiety. When the Mate is harmed the Veela can feel exactly what the mate is feeling. For example if the mate has been shot or something else deadly, the veela can feel the pain of the bullet or whatever may be going on with their mate.**_

_**When a Veela harms their own mate, severe punishment comes from it. The Veela has been said to feel like their splitting in half. Depending on the damaged caused the punishment time the veela gets vary greatly.**_

_**When a Veela has made the choice that they have tried not to be with their mate but someone else, not only should that cause great guilt, but the mate will feel the betrayal the instant something happens. It will not harm the mate in any way but it's said to be like the mate was actually their with the veela the entire time. Then the mate is allowed to make the decision to break off from the veela completely. When this happens the mate will no longer be the mate of the veela and the veela will be left be, only their life will cease to exist. They will feel nothing and have no real thoughts other than the ones needed to go about their daily business.**_

_**When a Mate is with another person the veela also feel the same feelings the mate will have when the roles are reversed but the difference is that the veela doesn't get the choice to leave their mate. Most veela have been known to commit suicide from not being able to let go of their mates, which in turn would cause the mate great pain. (See suicide)**_

For the final time that night, my fingers turned the pages and found themselves at the final chapter in the book.

**Becoming a Veela, Suicide.**

_**Veela who commit suicide have been known to have been under great pressure. In turn the Veela's mate shall be in full responsibility for their mate's actions. This is why Mates usually must take full reasonability for their veela because no matter what happens, if the veela's death comes in a form of proven suicide, the mate is at fault. The mat shall also feel great depression at their veela's death. Some have been known to feel pain at first because of having strong bonds with their veela.**_

With that last bit of information I closed the book and tucked it behind the headboard again. I got a glance at the clock before I fell asleep. It had read one A.M. I crashed down against my pillows and hadn't even changed out of my dress robes before I fell into a deep sleep, snoring only slightly.

**A/N:**

**Yes, I realize that Harry's POV was right out of the sixth book (which doesn't belong to me obviously!) but I thought it would play into the later storyline.**

**Review and let me know how I've done!**


	2. Just another year

**A/N:**

**Sorry this one is a bit shorter than the last but that was because this one is setting up stuff for later chapters! hope you like this one as much as the last though!!**

**~``~``~``~ Draco ~``~``~``~**

I couldn't believe it! It was almost as surprising as…nope, nothing was more shocking. I sat on the end of my bed, halfway dressed, staring at my newly marked arm. It was insane! On my pale skin, over the blue veins that could be seen through my skin easily, was a mark of a skull and a snake, the snake coming out of the skull as if it were a tongue. It was hard to believe indeed.

Now however my mother had been much kinder to me, my father now treating me as more of an equal in the house. It was now that I was one of _them_ that I was treated like a true son to them. It was true; I was now a follower of the dark lord, told to bend at his will. He now had complete control over me. That's what that party had been about.

It was so I could meet some of the other death eaters. So I could already be in the loop with them, learn what was usually done as a death eater. I was actually scared out of my mind about this. Today was the day I was going to learn what my roll would be to the dark lord. I'd be going into Diagon Ally with my father and apparently meeting some other death eaters who I'd be working with.

My mother came to get me after a while, escorting me to the front door. There I met with my father. We walked in silence until we got to Diagon Ally. I gasped softly when I saw that all the streets were empty and almost all of the buildings were closed down. All except for one. At the very end of the street stood the only building that seemed alive. _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _stood proudly at the end, emitting bright lights and loud popping noises. I blinked a few times, staring briefly into one of the windows. I thought I caught sight of a black tuft of hair but it must've just been my imagination. I was quickly pulled into another shop. A shop that seemed closed down and beaten up. An old furniture store.

As soon as I set foot in the place I felt a powerful push from inside of me. It felt like I was on a roller coaster. I bent over, my father looking down at me worriedly. My stomach was doing flip flops and I instantly knew that I'd finished. I'd completed the change. It had been a few weeks in the coming, everyday getting worse and worse until now. Now I stood and felt like I had all the energy in the world. Then I felt a small tingle in the back of my head, a sense of some sort. It was almost like a little voice in the back of my mind.

_Mate is near._

It whispered at me. I turned my head a few times, waiting for the feeling coming for me. The feeling that I'd read and re-read about over and over. Nothing more came. I waited for more instruction, waiting for a new urge to come over me. Nothing came. I was sure that something cool would have happened to me. Something strange, like I'd get a flash of my new mate or gain a new power or something, but nothing happened.

"Draco, are you okay?" I snapped back to attention at the sound of my father's voice.

Everyone around the room was looking at me funny. My father stood in the middle. Next to him was the man I'd met a while back, Yaxley, the shark man. Then on my father's other side was a woman who looked a bit less subtle than the other two men. Her black hair was a mess of curls that had slight strips of white going through them. She wore a dress that was ragged and chopped at the bottom, fishnet stockings slid underneath the dress. I believe father addressed her before as _Bellatrix._

"Yes, sorry, just thought I'd heard something." I stepped forward to view the cabinet they were all standing around. I stepped forward and embraced my future.

**~``~``~``~ Harry ~``~``~``~**

The Weasley twins shop was up and running, giving a good laugh to anyone who stepped foot in their shop. I'd just gotten Hermione and Ron's attention from Fred and George when I saw someone familiar pass by the window of the shop. My eyes widened in realization as Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, the worst kind of scum there is, passed by the window. Ron and Hermione had seen it too and we were already moving.

Hermione led the way up through the old abandoned building across from the one Malfoy had entered. All that we could see from the place we were crouched at was that Malfoy and his father were talking to each other and from the looks of it; other people were also with them. That's when I felt my heart squeeze. I caught the glance Malfoy tossed around, seeming to be looking for someone. I caught his gaze but he didn't seem to have seen me. I blinked and my hand traveled to my chest as the organ hidden under skin and bone squeezed even tighter.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just fine." I replied, looking back at Malfoy's back.

"Come on, we should go, it's kind of creepy up here." I felt Ron shudder next to me. He started to lead the way down again, Hermione grabbing my hand and practically dragging me away with her.

What had they been up to? Nothing good if it involved Malfoy. What was that feeling I'd had back there? It was like I was being warmed down from the inside out. Like I'd drunk a warm cup of hot chocolate or sat beside a fire after being outside in the snow. Whatever it was it had taken over me and I hadn't even been able to think straight. Luckily though, it was over.

Tomorrow would be a busy day. Tomorrow we'd be heading back to Hogwarts. The rest of the day would be spent with Ron and Hermione at the burrow, packing and practicing our forgotten spells over the summer. Hermione would no doubt give Ron and I a lecture about getting our homework in on time this year, and we'd ignore her as we always did. Then there would be a quick dinner before heading to bed, only to be woken early in the morning to get ready. Though no one would be ready by the time it was time to go, yep, just another year…

**~``~``~``~ Draco ~``~``~``~**

I sat in my room that night looking through each and every book I had, trying to find out more on what I should do now. How was I supposed to find my mate? Nothing else had happened to me in that shop. No automatic feeling that showed me who my mate was. But I had known that my mate was somewhere nearby. I had felt it deep within my body, telling me that they were near.

I had started to panic that I would never find them. I would die here alone, to strong of a pain in my chest to go away. I'd probably never find my mate. I wish I could tell my parents that I was now a Veela. The end of the change hadn't been anything like I had expected. It was easy. I hadn't had any fatal symptoms so I felt lucky about that, but now I was already feeling the churning deep within me for my mate. I wish I could get some sort of sign as to who my mate was. It would make finding them a lot easier if I could at least get a face…

Aside from my newly found Veela problems, I was also worried about my new position with the dark lord. I would be serving to the dark lord during this school year, preparing some sort of transferring cabinet so the death eaters could get into the school. The most important part of my job, I would have to kill the man in charge. The one man that you-know-who himself feared. _Albus Dumbledore._

That man. I'd hated him all these years. Thought he was a ridiculous excuse for a wizard, but I'd never been prepared to kill the man. Now though, that was my entire goal for this year. Forced upon me by my family and our worship to the dark lord. I had to do it. I was chosen for this. It was just me that had to do it. It wasn't like I really wanted to, but I had to. For my family. I'd be shunned out if I refused, not to mention the dark lord would kill me himself.

I was really beginning to verge on the way to a total freak out. The responsibilities of things I didn't even want to do were weighing down on me. I hadn't asked to become a Veela, nor did I ask to become obsessed with learning about them. I carefully eyed the stack of about twenty books about Veela that lay on my desk, waiting to be packed into my trunk. I also hadn't asked to become some sort of servant to the dark lord.

I sighed and began shoving things into my trunk. I was surprised to think this, but I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. At least then I'd be away from this house and I'd have some time to myself while I did the first simple task I'd been asked to do. Then at least I'd have time to prepare myself for the big task I'd been needing to do. Mother and Father had gone out for a while and were supposed to pick me up about an hour before it was time to leave for the train.

In the mean time, I had the whole house to myself. I decided to wonder downstairs for a bit. I almost glided down the stair case, just as I'd been taught to do when I was younger. Be graceful and poise even if no one was watching. It was the Malfoy way. I quickly caught sight of a maid, dusting some picture frames that were already spotless in one of the sitting rooms.

"Excuse me." I said, getting her attention immediately.

"Oh, what can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, bowing lowly to me. I almost smirked.

"You're new here, correct?" I asked as she began to stand again.

"Yes, sir." She replied. I could practically see her shaking with fear that was usually delivered by my father.

"Then I suppose the other maids haven't told you. When it is just I, you don't have to act as a servant. That is only for my father's appearance." I told her. She seemed shock but stopped shaking. As if to prove my point another maid, Helina I believe her name was, came in at that moment with a fresh vase of flowers.

"Hello Draco." She addressed me as that of a friend, giving a cheery smile. "You haven't eaten at all today. Would you perhaps like a late brunch?" I shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine getting something for myself." Helina nodded and went back to what she was doing. She still showed respect for me, but it wasn't because it was forced on her.

Without another thought, I wondered into the kitchen where a few house elves were working. Why we needed house elves and maids I wasn't sure. I went straight for the fridge. I was pretty sure my mother and father had no clue where the kitchen even was, having not needing to be in it once since they have staff to do things for them.

I picked out the jug of pumpkin juice and went to find a glass. My eyebrows scrunched a bit when I found I had to stand on my toes to reach the cabinet. I'd never had to before. Granted, this was a cabinet that was a lot higher than other cabinets but I'd always just reach up highly to get to it, never having to stand on my toes. I put the thought to the back of my mind and poured a glass. I really wasn't feeling hungry so I didn't continue my search for food, but rather just left it at the drink.

I swirled the liquid around in my glass for a second. It wasn't the same. It was different than the juice at school. It tasted bitter while the one at school tasted sweet. This one was different because it was a fancy type of juice. Not at all the same as the one at school. I liked the one at school better. It was obviously less expensive but it had a better taste. Everything seemed to be better at school lately.

"Draco," Helina had walked into the kitchen, at once gaining my attention. "Your parents are said to be back soon, so I took the liberty of packing the rest of your things." My eyes widened slightly when I remembered what I had left lying around on my desk.

"Well, thank you b-"

"I will not tell your parents of the books, as it is not my job to spread secrets, but to serve the Malfoy household." Her accent came out even more heavy on the Scottish side than it usually was. I instantly relaxed.

"Thank you." He gave a small nod before trying to shoo off a house elf.

I put the rest of my pumpkin juice on the counter, not feeling very thirsty anymore. I wondered out to the main hall. I could spot my things for Hogwarts already sitting by the door, just begging to leave. I was on their side for this one. I wanted to leave as soon as possible. Though I knew that it'd still be a long trip to get there, in which my father would go over every single detail of my mission once again.

Just another year…

**~``~``~``~ Harry ~``~``~``~**

This morning was exactly as I had planned it to be. Nothing out of the ordinary except that Fred and George weren't here rushing around with everyone else. I'd meant to wake up earlier than everyone else, but I had felt extremely worn down and tired. I could barely drag myself out of bed when Mrs. Weasley did a wake-up call. Ron had decided to sleep for another half an hour, throwing pillows and sheets and anything else he could find at anyone that tried to get him up. It wasn't until Hermione had come in that he'd finally been woken up, flying out of bed and rubbing his head from her slapping him upside it. She huffed as she walked back to Ginny's room.

Ginny had been the first up so she got first dibs on the only useable bathroom, as Fred and George had tested something in the upstairs one a few years back and it practically exploded. Every year Mrs. Weasley says that they are going to fix it all up soon but it never happens. So, lucky for Hermione, girls apparently have no trouble sharing a bathroom with each other so she cut through the line that had already formed and went straight in with her. Mr. Weasley was standing with us, complaining that he was going to be late for work at this rate.

"Why don't you kick them out, you are the father here, dad." Ron said, obviously becoming annoyed that his father had started bouncing up and down.

"Have you ever tried to get a woman out of the bathroom before they were ready, Ron?" Ron shook his head. "I still have scars." Mr. Weasley said, shuddering at the memory.

I tried not to laugh but a few snickers escaped me and Ron had taken to glaring at me. He was only mad because he was last in line. Ginny and Hermione soon broke out of the bathroom, both already in their Hogwarts robes. I took the next trip, quickly dressing and ruffling my hand through my messy hair, not bothering to comb it, knowing it'd only be a waste of time. Ron was growling as his dad rushed into the bathroom. I only shook my head and went downstairs, my things already packed and ready for Hogwarts.

I was the only one at the table eating, so there was plenty of food to eat. Everyone else was rushing around trying to find there things. Ginny was ducked half-way under the couch looking for some sort of diary, though she gave me a small smile and promised it was just a normal diary this time when she first announced what she'd been looking for.

You see, in second year, Ginny had been under the control of Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort. He'd bewitched her to write crazy things on the walls and help him with his plans to try to defeat me. It had scared Ron half to death knowing that his sister had been behind it all, even in her first year. Ginny however had gotten off and not gotten in any trouble for it, which was a relief to say the least.

Hermione was currently trying to get a scarf controlled. It looked as if someone had hexed it to act more like a snake than a scarf. It kept trying to slither up her leg and moved out of the way anytime she tried to calm it to make it normal again. Eventually Mrs. Weasley saw her struggling and helped her to unjinx it. It slowly slid down her leg and fell to the floor, once again a normal scarf.

Ron had just come down the steps, looking angry. As soon as he sat at the table across from me he grabbed a plate and began to shovel food onto it, mumbling something about there being no hot water in the sink. He ate grouchily and didn't speak to anyone in this mood. That's when Errol, the worlds oldest owl, came crashing through the Weasley's window and into the plate of eggs. He held a small letter in his beak that had Ron's name on it in fancy script. His eyes lit up and he removed the letter form the owls' beak, shooing it away.

As soon as he'd undone the envelope the letter seemed to spring to life. It began singing the words '_Ron can't use magic outside of school yet_!' over and over in his face. The voice the letter took on sounded a lot like the twins. My suspicions were put to rest when the letter said it was from Fred and George. The letter then blew a raspberry at Ron and tore itself to shreds.

"I hate howlers! I hate Fred and George! I hate school!" Ron said, stomping back upstairs to gather his things.

Mr. Weasley rushed down the stairs just after Ron disappeared up them. He gave a nod goodbye to me, then placed a kiss on Mrs. Weasley's cheek. Within the next second he was out the door and headed off to work. Her whole face had lit up and she seemed dazed for a second before snapping back into action. She called the attention of everyone in the house, her voice ringing loudly throughout the entire of the building. Everyone was gathered around her within seconds.

"Ginny, your diary is upstairs in Ron's room under his pillow." Ginny glared at Ron and rushed upstairs.

"I couldn't get it open anyways." Ron whispered to me.

"_Ron_ you will cut out the attitude and be pleasant for the day, or else I shall make sure that you will never be able to use that wand of your again." He instantly paled at the threat. "Hermione, Harry dears, would you go upstairs and help bring all of the stuff down. Once it's down and all together I can enchant it to follow us without any help." Hermione and I nodded before going upstairs.

Yep, just another normal year back to school.

**~``~``~``~ Hermione ~``~``~``~**

"Ronald! Get your wand out of my side this instant!" I growled at the red head. We'd all piled into the new enchanted car that Mr. Weasley had gotten.

I had been placed in between Harry and Ron while Ginny took the other side of Harry. Ron had been annoying me all morning. Why couldn't he ever just be normal for once like Harry? Harry was kind and actually had feelings. He had normal thoughts and cared for me. Why couldn't I have started to like him instead? I glanced over at Harry. He was sitting calmly in his seat, flipping through a book with Ginny, laughing every once in a while. I had to admit I envied Ginny a bit. She's got a way better deal with her crush than I did.

I glanced over to Ron. He was squirming in his seat, tapping restlessly against the window and he just scratched his head. It was obvious which boy was of better quality. I had tried to like Harry, really I did, but each time I'd thought I'd start getting somewhere, Ron comes back and does something to either upset or please me, putting all the focus back onto him. I couldn't believe that _this_ was the guy that I had chosen to like. I sighed to myself and leaned back in my seat, trying to remember why I liked him at all.

"'Mione, are you okay?" Then I remembered.

I looked over at him. Really he was quite stunning to look at. He really wasn't that bad of a guy. A bit lazy and not that smart, but he was really nice. He was quite opinionated and thought very highly of himself, but he was always there. He was a really good friend and could have the capability of caring if he worked on it. He was also very protective. Any time anyone said anything bad about one of his friends or family members he'd be the first one to step up and defend them. That's when I noticed he was giving me a weird look. It wasn't hard to tell why. I was just staring at him now, grinning like an idiot.

"Y-yeah, Ron, I'm fine."

"'Kay." He gave a lopsided smile before turning back to stare out the window. I sank slightly in my seat, not caring about anything else for the rest of the ride.

It was just another year.

**~``~``~``~ Ron ~``~``~``~**

I didn't understand why Hermione was always shouting at me and starting fights. Seriously, she thinks she owns the entire world. It's ridiculous the way she treats me. Why is she always nice to Harry? Harry always gets special treatment. 'Oh, I'm the boy who lived, pay attention to me'. It made me sick sometimes.

Don't get me wrong, Harry is my best mate and I know he doesn't do anything on purpose. I think if he had his way, he'd rather be Neville more than he'd rather be himself. Still, it wasn't fair how everything fell into place for him all the time. People fawn over him now all the time, even though just last year they were saying how crazy he was because he believed you-know-who is back.

It's not so much that I don't like Harry the way he is, but all the people who have been trying to be his friend because he's famous and all the people who crowd us in the hallways asking him questions about you-know-who, or how everyone thinks he's better than everyone else because he'd done great things in the past. Where was my attention? Who'd been beside Harry all these years, going through mess after mess and getting knee deep in trouble with him? That's right, I was. Well, Hermione was there too, but she seemed to be one of the people that preferred him.

I'd always wished that someone would come out of a weird hidden corner and tell me I was being tricked sometimes. Though that never happened and I was always going to be second to Harry. I'd always be all the things that people have referred to me in the past. 'Harry's best friend' or 'the orange boy that follows around Harry Potter' or 'That's Harry Potter's stalker and Hermione granger' or, as dobby calls me 'Harry's wheezy'. It seemed that no one but Harry and Hermione really knew my name anymore.

Of course, Harry is my best mate and I'd take a bullet with, not _for_, but with him any day. I took a look over at him. He and Ginny were laughing and joking about something in a book they were looking at together. I mentally sighed. Even my own sister preferred him over me. Why couldn't Harry just be Harry? Why did he have to be _Harry_ the boy who lived? I sighed and sank down in my seat, just as Hermione had done a few seconds earlier. Though she seemed dazed out while I looked in more of a pout.

Just another year.

**~``~``~``~ Ginny~``~``~``~**

My eyes shone brightly as I looked at the side of Harry's face. He was gorgeous! I'd told Hermione about my crush on Harry. There was no denying it. It was there and it was happening. It had first started out as admiration but slowly grew to a full blown crush on him. It wasn't just because he was the boy who lived either, like Ron seemed to think that's the reason everyone liked Harry. It was because of all the things that he does.

His smile, his eyes, his laugh. Beyond just looks, he was a good person, and if anyone couldn't see that then they were obviously blind. He had his heart in the right place, he wasn't rude or annoying, he cared about his friends and makeshift family more than anything, he was pretty smart when it came to most things, and he was brave and daring. The list could really go on and on.

It seemed at times as though he'd been interested in me too. Then he'd turn around and treat me like I was a five year old sister. I was really confused about what he was thinking. It seemed as if his thoughts flitted away from him too easily, leaving everyone else in the dust behind him trying to catch up. Then, once you'd figured out one crazy thing he's done, he's already gone and done two more others that eventually put you behind by about thirty million. There really is no catching up, you just kind of have to go with everything he says and does. Luckily, most times he's spot on and usually never wrong. Though even the boy who lived can make mistakes.

I looked over at Ron and Hermione and found they both slunk down in their seats. Hermione looked deep in thought while Ron looked thoroughly pissed off. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the book Harry and I were reading about wizard jokes. They were really lame so we were making fun of them. It was all in good fun, especially with Harry beside me. I wondered if he'd ever know my secret…

Just another year back at Hogwarts.

**A/N: **

**Don't forget to review! Send the love to get more of the fic!**


	3. Hi ho Hi ho, it's off to school we go

**A/N:**

**I rewrote this chapter about seven times because I wanted to get everything right, the facts, the lines, the feelings. So I hope you all like it!**

**~``~``~``~ Draco ~``~``~``~**

I sighed in relief when we finally got to the train station. After many put-downs from father about my hair not being neat enough and how it looked like I had gotten shorter and needed to eat more vegetables to prevent from becoming a cripple we finally made it. Father had denied me of going in; for fear that his robes might've been spotted. This was the only time he'd allowed me to wear muggle clothing and I was expected to change right after I got on the train. I was tugging on the hem of the shirt I was wearing, still feeling very out of place in the world of muggles. I was standing here alone, with tons of muggles around me. Sure, I could probably kill off one easier than killing a fly but it was still odd to be so out of place.

I only grunted my acknowledgement to the man behind the counter of the customer service desk as he pointed the way to the carts. I grabbed my trunk and rolled it over to where he had pointed. I paid the machine muggle money to let me take out a cart and instead it pushed out three of them. I hated the muggle way of counting. I took one of the deposited carts and ignored the strange looks I'd received and went to find platform 9 3/4.

I didn't even glance around as I walked through the magical wall that led to the wizarding world. If I had felt out of place in the muggle world, I felt like a red arrow in a patch of green grass now. Everyone was buzzing about, talking with friends, checking for last minuet things and boarding the train. I sighed as I walked over to where I usually got on. For some reason I was compelled to look back, see what was going on behind me. With one leg still on the train, about three people behind me waiting to get on, I looked back, sealing my fate forever. That's when I heard it. My heart pounded and all other sounds were drained out. The kids yelling behind me, the man telling everyone they needed to board, the loud whistle of the train, it was all lost to this one small voice.

_Mate is near._

I looked around desperately trying to see if someone that had been with me in the shop was here. It took a minuet but once I turned towards the direction where people could be let through the secret wall, it started. Everything was fuzzy for a second and there was a loud ringing in my ears. It felt as though I'd passed out, but I knew I was still standing. I felt myself get off of the train steps and could barely make out people asking if I was alright. I heard someone in the distance say that I looked rather pale. They were all completely tuned out though as I got some color back, only it was pure white around everything else, my eyes searched through the never ending absence of color.

Then I found my mate. It hadn't been someone from the shop with the vanishing cabinet. It hadn't been who I expected at all. I had pictured a female only a slight bit shorter than me, ash blonde hair that came to her ribs in ringlets. Green eyes framed in a slender formed face. She was slight and thin. Well, I can say, the only thing I'd been right about was that my mate did have green eyes.

No, instead my mate wasn't female, but a _male_! I freaking _male_! He was shorter than me; at least I had thought so. I now knew why I'd seemed to have shrunk a bit. My body had become fit for my mate. So, not only did it expect me to be a mate to a _male_ but it thought that I wasn't going to be dominate in the relationship! His hair most certainly wasn't ash blonde but instead a jet black mess of darkness, He did have green eyes but he didn't have a slender face. Instead he had a defined face that showed that he was defiantly not of the female species. He was thin, but in a male way, not in a female 'I've got curves' kind of way. No, No, No! This couldn't be!

_Harry._

The little voice provided. I shook my head and tried to get it to understand that he was NOT _Harry_ he was Potter. I called him Potter, and nothing was going to change that! I didn't want this! I had never wanted this! It wasn't my fault that somewhere in the family someone had the Veela bloodline! It couldn't be. All the books about Veela say that the mate is someone a person was destined for from birth, if you're a Veela it just makes it easier to find them. Mates are indeed, soul mates, in all the sense of the word.

Soul mate. I'd looked the definition up so many times in different sources, always getting the same, if not similar, answer. Soul mates are two creatures designed to be together. Destined for each other. No one else can be as good as a person's soul mate. Ha! Yeah right! Potter and I were most certainly not destined to be together forever. I didn't think anyone was destined for him. Well, maybe the weaselet, Ginny Weasley. After all it was obvious the attraction the two shared. But Potter was NOT my mate.

_Yeah, so why am I almost passed out on the ground right now?_ I argued with myself. It was true; I'd doubled over, practically kneeling before everyone. I'm sure to anyone else it looked as if I were in pain, but truth be told, I felt even better than I had when I first became a Veela. The book had said upon just setting sight on your mate or hearing their voice could be enough for a half-veela. I had been praying on my last hope for Potter not to be my mate, but that was soon whisked away when my worst fears became true. He'd felt it too.

**~``~``~``~ Harry ~``~``~``~**

I had been fine not two seconds ago. We'd just arrived at the train station, Mrs. Weasley fumbling to make sure that we had everything and everyone. I'd had to help them when it came to getting out the carts to roll our trunks on, though two were already left out so we only had to put in a bit of muggle money. Once everyone was settled with their stuff on their carts, me keeping Hedwig carefully placed on top of everything else in her cage and Ron still a bit struggling to keep Pig, the owl Sirius had given him, in its cage. The smaller owl was trying desperately to get to Hedwig, knowing on the bars of the cage with its beak. Ron's ears flash pink as a few people around us said things about animal abuse under their breaths. Though, I knew that Ron was the person who couldn't harm an animal if he tried. For god's sake, he was scared of tiny little spiders!

We'd all taken turned going calmly through the secret wall that led to platform 9 3/4. First Ginny closely followed by Hermione, then Ron and I, Mrs. Weasley bringing up the rear. Once she made sure everyone was still with us we all started to go find our area's of the train that we usually got on at. Ginny had run off after seeing one of the girls in her year, leaving just Hermione, Ron and myself. That's when it had happened.

I felt that incredible pull on my heart again. I gripped my clothed chest and let out a small cry of what must have seemed like pain. Hermione was instantly by me asking if I was alright. Ron close behind her. My breathing had picked up and my body had started to break out in a cold sweat. Then it was gone, over as quickly as it had come. I found myself nearly hitting the ground. If it weren't for Ron and Hermione holding me up I was sure I would have collapsed. I looked at each of them. They seemed in a panic of worry for me.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked, his voice a bit distant still.

"Was it your scar?" Hermione asked, her face crinkling with concern. I just shook my head.

"N-no. It wasn't pain. It wasn't my scar. It was almost like a mini adrenaline rush." I stood up straight on my own now, but my entire body was shaking.

"Maybe we should tell Mrs. Weasley-"But I cut Hermione off.

"No! Really, it's fine." I said, trying to act as cool as I possibly could. I'd been fawned over for the littlest things in the past. I sure didn't need to be checked over by Ron's mother in the middle of the train station.

We started walking again, Hermione keeping a watchful eye on me and Ron having already moved on. That was what I liked best about Ron; he would drop it if I told him to drop it. I gave a sneer to Malfoy when we passed him. The light blonde haired wizard was a right git if I'd ever seen one. I swore he was up to something. Why else would he have been in that creepy old shop? Certainly not browsing for furniture. The weird thing was though, he didn't glare back. He didn't do anything. He was actually looking paler than he usually was. He gave me a flashed appearance of pure horror and quickly got on the train. I shook my head and continued to follow Ron and Hermione.

We'd just gotten settled into our compartment; Hermione already having her nose buried into a book, Ron was setting up on the floor to play exploding snaps before we had to prepare to get to Hogwarts. I cleared my throat and instantly got their attention. Hermione kept her thumb in her book but let it rest down on her lap. Ron slid back up onto the bench seat on the train. I pushed my glasses closer to the bridge of my nose and looked at them both.

"I think something's going on with Malfoy." I put it out there. Ron just looked confused, but Hermione smiled and shook her head. "What?" I asked her.

"Harry, we don't know anything is going on with him."

"But, he went into that shop, we all saw it!" It hadn't taken long for us to get right into it. We hadn't even gotten to Hogwarts and already I was making my life an adventure.

"We don't know what we saw, Harry." She said slowly as if explaining to a child. "We can just make accusations like that."

"Wait, what's going on?" Ron finally came in.

"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is a death eater." Hermione tucked a piece of bushy brown hair behind her ear, looking smug.

"Come off it. What would you-know-who want with a guy like Malfoy?"

"B-but he was in the shop!" I tried to argue.

"It's a creepy shop, Malfoy's a creepy bloke." Ron shrugged. I looked at them in amazement. I stood up and reached above, grabbing the darkness powder that Fred and George had given me from their shop.

"I'm going for a walk."

**~``~``~``~ Draco ~``~``~``~**

The train had just started to move, giving a loud whistle before taking off. I sat down in my seat. Instead of being in a compartment in the back of the train I'd opted to find a more open area, not really feeling like sitting alone in the silence. Though I knew that wouldn't have lasted long. Sure enough came the high pitched voice I'd grown so used to over the years.

"Draco, dear, there you are! You weren't in our usual compartment so I had to hunt you down!" Pansy Parkinson strode over to me like she owned the place; though I was sure she thought she did. She'd been attached at my hip ever since first year, obviously struck with the idea that we were meant to be together. She'd grown quite well over the years though. What was once a small pig-like girl with a weird bobbed brunette style had grown into the young woman before me. She'd lost all of her baby fat and had shrunk down quite a lot, especially in the face area. Her once awkward hair had grown long and fell thinly just a bit past her shoulders.

"You had to hunt him down? Who was the one that spotted him?" Oh, goody, a matching set. Blaise Zambini came over next, Pansy's luggage in his hand. I didn't understand why he liked Pansy that much. Still, the boy was head over heals for her, even though he'd probably never admit it. The boy was only slightly taller than I used to be. His dark hair mixed well with his dark skin tone that framed stable features and framed dark eyes.

"Oh, whatever, like it matters, at least we've found you now Draco." She reached over and let her hand gently brush across mine before quickly pulling away as Blaise sat beside her. "Exciting to be going back though. I've missed you over the summer." I just scoffed at her excitement. "What's wrong?"

"Hogwarts. What a pathetic use for a school. I think I'd rather pitch myself off the astronomy tower before I go through another two years of this." I said through grit teeth.

"What do you mean?" Pansy leaned forward, her face lacing with concern.

"Let's just say I don't think I'm going to be spending my time on charms class." Pansy still seemed beyond curious but she let the subject drop. Then everything around me was once again tuned out as I could hear just this little sense in the back of my mind.

_Mate is near._

I almost growled out loud but reduced it instead to just a sigh. Did it have to warn me every single time? I mean, what if he passed me, then forgot something so he passes me again and then when he turns to go back to wherever he'd been heading he passes me again? Will the stupid sense go off for all three times? I desperately needed my books right now. Unfortunately they were lost amongst the other wizardly bags, hiding in a sea of luggage trunks. On the bright side, I at least had a warning whenever Potter was coming around.

As soon as my senses returned to me, which I figured out it didn't take nearly as long as I had thought since it only seemed as though Pansy's sentence had gone five words without me, I scanned the area around me for Potter. Sure enough, there he was. Standing as if he were trying not to be seen, probably eavesdropping on our conversation. I now began to notice that all my senses had sharpened since I'd become a half-veela. I could hear all the way on the other end of this segment of the train, where one girl was speaking to her friend about getting the same card that she already had in a chocolate frog. This is how I noticed the small object in Potter's hand.

It was a pointed rock of some form. It was dark but sparkled like a crystal. It looked so fragile. I could see the small fractures from where it had been horribly compacted together. It was some sort of powder! It would surely crush into nothing more than dust if dropped. There had to be something behind it, something about it that was magical.

As if on cue, this entire segment of the train was suddenly clouded over in a thick black cloud of dust; leaving people coughing after Potter had let it easily slip from his grasp. I tried to stand up, but thought better of it. Pansy called out to me after a second, reaching across the table for my hand, I felt Blaise's fall smoothly over hers. As soon as on girl opened a window all of the thick cloud began to disappear. Within a minuet we were all barely sitting in the left over smoke from the powder. It was strange though, I could still feel the presence of Potter, like the annoying buzz in the back of my mind. I gradually looked up and saw, very noticeably hidden was Harry's presence. I couldn't see him but only Blaise and Pansy's carry on bags. Then there was the squealing of breaks and the soft '_chhh_' of the train coming to a stop.

"You guys go on." I told Blaise and Pansy, who looked forlorn about leaving me but still followed out the order.

**~``~``~``~ Harry ~``~``~``~**

All I'd heard was something about someone not teaching me manners or something like that before I was hurdling down towards the ground. I thought for sure I'd hit my head on the table but I suddenly stopped falling; only feeling a slight bit of a jerk before I actually stopped. I opened my eyes, which I'd only just now realized that I'd closed. I was inches above hitting the table. Instead I was floating in the air.

I glanced over to see that Malfoy had his wand pointed at me, but he didn't seem confused about why I was floating. Instead it seemed that he'd been the cause of this invisible shield. He looked as if he were in physical pain. Sweat had begun to coat his face slightly. I was surprised how gently he'd put me down. Once he'd dropped his wand at his side he began pacing and cursing.

"Dammit! What the hell!? It would've been so perfect! I hate this! I didn't even want to be one!" He shouted to no one in particular.

"Malfoy-?"

"You stay the hell away from me _Potter_!" He added extra emphasis on my last name as if it were a new insult he hadn't been saying since we'd met. With that he was gone, headed directly out of the train. I stood there a moment, dazed and trying to figure everything out.

"Hello, Harry!" I jumped about ten feet in the air as the cheerful voice came from behind me. I turned rapidly and felt relief wash over me when it was just Luna Lovegood standing there.

Luna had long light blond hair that curled at just the ends. She was only slightly smaller than me. Her voice was an incredibly high pitch and came out soft like she was constantly talking about a dream. She was also a sixth year, only instead of the house of Gryffindor she was in Ravenclaw. She wasn't exactly the most normal person in the world and no one really understands her so they pick on her by stealing her stuff and doing other mean things. Though, I don't think Luna really understands the meaning of being picked on because she always says it's all in good fun. I really didn't mind that she was a bit off; it was just another person who was almost as crazy as I was.

"H-hi Luna." She smiled and we began to exit the train. We were lucky because just as we stepped off it began to move away. I watched it in amazement.

"Oh, Harry, It's bewitched so it knows when people are still on it." She happily began skipping towards where we were supposed to be going to get our rides to Hogwarts.

"So, how was your summer, Luna?" I asked, catching up to her after a minuet. She stopped skipping, which made it easier for me to keep up.

"Oh, pretty much the same, except if you count the time when a pack of Jungli went up my nose…" I blinked. Okay, so maybe she was a bit crazier than me, but not far off because I actually had the courage to ask her about it.

"Um, Luna, what are Jungli?" She smiled and took my hand.

"They're these little tiny, almost invisible creatures that want to get in your brain to take over your body. They plan to rule the world one day, you know." She pulled me forward, speaking as though this was an everyday topic. Though, I suppose for her it is an everyday topic, even though I was pretty sure that Jungli didn't exist.

When we got to the gates of the entrance to the magical path to the school, professor Flitwick was already waiting for us. He almost jumped with joy at seeing us. I could see some sleighs up ahead that would be sure to take us to Hogwarts. I caught Malfoy just leaving in one.

"Ah! There you two are! It's about time! Names?" I just blinked and looked down at the small teacher. Now, I know that for a male I was short, just 5'6, but professor Flitwick was border lining midget.

"Professor you've known me for six years."

"That's no exception, Potter!" I just looked at him confused. "Fine, go ahead, your friends asked for you a while ago." I sighed as Luna and I got into one of the carts and it magically took off.

I was sure Ron and Hermione would give me a lecture about wondering off on my own in these times. Luna and I didn't speak anymore, though she seemed just fine with that. I watched amused as little strands of light blonde danced in the wind as we moved on towards Hogwarts. She seemed distracted enough with a new necklace that was adorned around her neck in some sort of radish fashion. They matched her earrings that were only slightly blocked by her light blonde strands.

Soon enough we arrived at the school. Luna and I bid farewell at the entrance to the great hall. She was not at all secretive about being late to the sorting. I however was grateful for the extra distraction as I slid my way into a seat between Neville and Ron and across from Hermione. She looked up from her book and opened her mouth to speak to me when the sorting had ended and Dumbledore was up to make his speech. She gave me a look that said she'd be saying something about it later as we all faced front.

After dinner, I decided that Mother Nature's calls were more important than curfew so I snuck out of the great hall a bit early, heading towards the nearest bathroom. As soon as I'd arrived though I could hear the sounds of someone else breathing, but the breathing sounded abnormally heavy. Instead of just keeping out of things, I of course had to find out who it was that had also dared to skip out on the rest of the feast. When I came to the stall the noise was coming from, I found that the stall door hadn't even been closed properly. I gently pushed against it, slowly opening the door a bit.

When I caught sight of the light blonde male, breathing heavily as he leaned against one of the stall walls, looking more pale than usual, I decided to make my presence know. I didn't even think about what Malfoy's reaction would be. He seemed to be in pain. When I stepped into the stall with him he didn't even notice. He looked completely spent. I could now see that he was clutching a leather book tightly to his chest. When I bent down to make sure he was alright he finally got the notice that I was in here with him, his eyes snapping open.

"Gah!" He jumped back and nearly hit his head. "Geez! What the hell potter. Why are you in here?!" Funny, I thought he'd react much worse than that.

"I came in and heard you so I came to see if everything was okay. You look paler than usual, are you alright?" I asked, standing up again.

"Oh, don't play the hero card with me, potter." He stood to and stormed out. But not before I caught the title of the book he was holding so closely to him. _In the mind of a Veela_.

**~``~``~``~ Draco ~``~``~``~**

I thought for sure he'd ask about earlier on the train. I quickly found my way back to the common rooms to find that no one was here yet. I sighed in re-opened the book on Veela's. I hadn't been able to read what I needed because I was too busy up-chucking what little dinner I had eaten. Now that I'd stopped shaking and my eyes were less blurry I could read the words on the page instead of looking at a ton of dark smudges. I began to read it out loud to myself as soon as I found the part I needed.

"Once a Veela finds their mate, the attraction between the two will be a bit weaker, causing the physical need for contact to be greater. This can result in a stronger physical sickness in the Veela." I sighed and slammed the book closed.

This meant that now that the feelings of finding my mate had set in it was going to take my body time to adjust my body to the right need of attraction, meaning my feelings would be all over the place. I was going to be a complete wreck. Plus I had to stay in contact with Potter in order to survive and I'd have to prepare a cabinet to let death eaters in so they could help the dark lord kill my mate. I wondered what would happen to me when Potter died. Would I be able to go on? Would I end up having to die myself? Another thing, how on earth was I going to get contact with Potter without letting him know and shove me further away and into death?

Who was I kidding? No matter what I did I would end up dead in the end. If I tried to get close to Potter I was sure he'd probably end up killing me, or the other way around which would in turn end my life. Or, if I helped the dark lord, he'd kill Potter which would end my life. I should probably just get used to the idea of an early death now.

I hung my head and slowly pulled myself from the couch in the middle of the empty common room and headed down to my room. I crashed face first into the bed, not even bothering to unpack first or change into night clothes. I barely had the strength to close my privacy curtains before falling dead asleep.

**~``~``~``~ Harry ~``~``~``~**

"Are you sure it was a book on Veela?" Hermione suddenly looked dead serious at me. I nodded.

"What's going on with Veela? I mean, I know they have a lure and definite attraction-" Ron cut in.

"Even though Malfoy doesn't."

"-but otherwise I don't have a clue about them." I said, pushing my glasses closer to my face.

"Harry, Veela people are not a joking matter or something you can't be sure about." I looked at her unbelievably.

"I swear that's what the book title said!" I stood up angered. She looked at me with doubt still etched into her features. "Just forget it then!" I strode out, ignoring the call she gave to me. I quickly and angrily changed into my night clothes and curled up in bed, trying to figure out why Hermione wasn't wanting to get into this. Of course all the Veela books win the library were in the restricted section, which I only knew because Ron had tried to look them up with Fleur was here for the Triwizard Tournament. I heard the rest of my roommates come in a bit later but pretended to be asleep, still a bit pissed off and not really feeling like dealing with anyone right now. Soon sleep did find me and swallowed me whole.

The next morning I woke up to find that everyone else was gone. I cursed and quickly bound out of bed, swearing to take a shower first thing tonight. I threw on my clothes lazily. My tie hung really loose around my neck and the white shirt under my robes stuck out of the top, not tucked into the black pants, also one of my shoes were untied. I rushed to the Great Hall and quickly found my seat between Ron and Hermione. They looked at me as if I'd just stepped off the short bus. Hermione didn't even ask before she started straightening my robes out. I shooed her off after a while and turned my anger to Ron.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" He threw his hands up in defense.

"I tried, and so did Neville and Seamus and Dean, but you threatened all of us and rolled back over. You even bit me." My eyes widened.

"I did not-"But I stopped there when Ron held up his pale hand to show red marks running across the base of the thumb and trailing down onto the palm. "_I really bit you!_" He nodded and put his hand down again. Just then Professor McGonagall came over and placed out new schedules in front of us before moving on. We instantly crowded together and looked them over.

_Hermione:_

**Monday:**

_**Herbology**_

_**Potions**_

**Tuesday:**

_**Arithmancy**_

_**History of Magic**_

**Wednesday:**

_**Free**_

_**Charms**_

**Thursday:**

_**Care of Magical Creatures**_

_**Astronomy**_

**Friday:**

_**Defense against the Dark Arts**_

_**Transfiguration**_

_Ron:_

**Monday:**

_**Free**_

_**Potions**_

**Tuesday:**

_**Divination**_

_**History of Magic**_

**Wednesday:**

_**Astronomy**_

_**Charms**_

**Thursday:**

_**Care of Magical Creatures**_

_**Herbology**_

**Friday:**

_**Defense against the Dark Arts**_

_**Transfiguration**_

_Harry:_

**Monday:**

_**Free**_

_**Potions**_

**Tuesday:**

_**Divination**_

_**History of Magic**_

**Wednesday:**

_**Astronomy**_

_**Charms**_

**Thursday:**

_**Care of Magical Creatures**_

_**Herbology**_

**Friday:**

_**Defense against the Dark Arts**_

_**Transfiguration**_

Yes! Ron and I had gotten all classes together. Hermione was only off by a bit but it was probably because she had Arithmancy instead of Divination. Ron and I had become at peace and Hermione was rolling her eyes at our happiness, jealous that she didn't have every class with us too. Luna skipped by us on the other side of the table. When she saw us she stopped and bent over to look at our schedules…upside down…

"Oh, that's funny; I heard that Gryffindor and Slytherin were getting a ton of classes together, so I looked at some of their schedules. Draco Malfoy has just about the same…Oh! Look, Harry, We've got Herbology together this year!" With that, as suddenly as she'd appeared, Luna skipped away. I didn't miss the glance Neville gave her retreating back.

"Great now we have to deal with that git all the time." Ron said, stuffing a piece of bacon in his mouth as he pouted.

Yes, I was upset about being in a ton of classes with Malfoy but I was also really curious as to what was going on with him. He flipped out on the train and the stormed away in the bathroom like he didn't want me to find something out about him. Now I _had_ to know. I guess no matter what I did, my curiosity always got the best of me, pulling me towards all the trouble I'd been pushed into. I was being drawn towards trouble again and even though there were flashing lights in the back of my mind I was still going towards it.

**A/N:**

**Did you like it? Review! Go on, push the pretty button!**


End file.
